ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyman Lannister
Lyman Lannister is a third cousin of Cersei, Tyrion and Jaime Lannister and is an associate of Lord Andros. It is assumed he is a Merchant Lord as he plays a similar role to Andros and Morgryn. Character Lyman is timid, submissive, nervous, and shy, not very eager to talk to anyone if approached. However, if he is sufficiently aggravated he will lose his composure to a degree. He suffers constant shaking due to his addiction to the milk of the poppy. History Little is known about Lyman's childhood. Since he's a third cousin to the main members of House Lannister, it can be assumed that he's part of a smaller branch. He participated at the Tourney at Lannisport, taking a bad fall off his horse and was severely wounded. As a result, he desperately needed the milk of the poppy just to keep him from screaming. Well after he recovered, he gained an addiction to the poppy, spending his entire fortune on buying it. It's unknown why he's at King's Landing and not at Casterly Rock. Game of Thrones Sons of Winter Lyman is first seen at the coronation feast, waving at Garibald Tarwick - who shrugs him off. Rickard Morgryn later tells Mira Forrester that he has been forced out of the Ironwood business as Lord Andros has elected Lyman as his new business partner. Mira speaks to Lyman, attempting to get him to spill the plans of Andros and Ludd Whitehill, but Andros catches them out and yells at Mira. While Sera distracts Margaery and Andros berates Lyman, Mira speaks to Garibald Tarwick about Lyman. Garibald reveals that Lyman was injured during a tournament and developed an addiction to the milk of the poppy. Mira uses this to blackmail Lyman into telling her what Lord Whitehill is planning, and he reveals that he's hiring sellswords to attack Ironrath. He spots Andros again and becomes enraged - storming over and yelling at the man for telling other people about his drug dependency, but accidentally reveals that Mira told him that Andros told other people about it. He storms off soon after, leaving Andros to shout at Mira. Lyman can be seen at the croud at Mira's execution. Relationships Andros Lyman is submissive to Andros, acting under him as opposed to being his equal. When Mira reveals that Andros has told everyone about Lyman's secret, he becomes enraged and shouts at the merchant lord. Mira Forrester Lyman was at first sheepish around her, and asks her why she's next to him. When the player given the option to ask Lyman if he could whisper Andros' plan into her ear, which he accepts before being interrupted by the latter. After realizing that Mira's a Forrester, Lyman is nervous and panicked, until she reveals her knowledge of his injuries and subsequent drug dependency, which makes him actually hostile around her, threatening her not to say a word about his past. Garibald Tarwick He and Garibald seem to know each other- most likely they first met at the tourney at Lannsiport. However, Garibald seems to see Lyman as a nuisance. Trivia * Lyman was possibly a combatant in the Greyjoy Rebellion, having celebrated at the tourney at Lannisport. * That said, he could possibly also be a member of the Lannisport branch of House Lannister. Appearances References Category:Males Category:House Lannister Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Merchants